Little Wild Child
by Nordekai
Summary: The Enterprise encounters an odd little child...
1. The Sky Is Falling

Little Wild Child  
  
Chapter One The Sky Is Falling  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~ The screams were loud, she couldn't help it, and the pain was unbearable. These madmen were performing some sort of surgery.  
  
She wasn't any older than 2 years of age. She was oddly pale, and her features were defined by dark black make up. She was very odd looking indeed.  
  
The mark in the side of her neck made it clear she was of Gothinia's royal family. Her hair was black, her eyes red.  
  
Some enemies of king Hexen, intelligent enemies, kidnapped her. They were performing surgery while she was awake, and aware. Her cries wouldn't stop the pain, or them.  
  
The next thing that happened was they placed something over her face, and she was drawn into the arms of deep sleep.  
  
~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~  
  
The cave was dark, and quiet, but that was interrupted by a loud crashing noise. No, not like something had fallen nearby inside the cave. This was like a ship crash about five miles away.  
  
At the loud noise, a figure sat up, from what looked like a bed of leaves. It was still dark outside. The figure got up without a sound, and made it's way out of the cave.  
  
It wasn't very big, it probably stood 3 feet tall, and weighed around 45 lbs to 65lbs. The small figure also took the form of a human like creature. And hard to tell if it was a female or male, in this stage of growth, a girl hadn't really developed hips or breasts, and a boy hadn't really developed, his chest or abs too much, along with what was in the mid region of the body.  
  
The little figure began to run through what looked like a forest/jungle type area. The little figure was sprinting at an amazingly fast rate, but it didn't use just its two legs and feet. It also used hands and arms. It looked very animalistic, much like a sprinting cheetah.  
  
The little figure's journey wasn't very long before it came to an end. The little figure's silhouette was visible in the light of one of the moons on Xales.  
  
The little figure made it's way toward the large, large object that had crashed. It touched it quickly, and winced a bit, and crawled back away from it. The heat of the exploded warp engines had barely burned the little figure in the night.  
  
It soon moved around the object and looked at some design on the side of it, the little creature studied it, and then moved to where the general front area was.  
  
The little creature looked at the symbols, they meant nothing to her. The symbols looked much like this "USS DAGGER NCC-1132"  
  
The little creature explored the large object a bit, and decided to come back after resting. So the little creature headed back to the cave, almost faster then before, and settled in it's bed of leaves, and was fast asleep. 


	2. A New Animal

Little Wild Child  
  
Chapter Two A New Animal  
  
Kirk sat in his captain's chair, looking at the planet on the view screen. He looked a bit grim. Starfleet Command had given him and his crew the mission two days ago, to go and find the remains of the USS Dagger on Xales, and give the OK to Starfleet about moving in, and gathering the remains, and the bodies, or staying away from it.  
  
"Standard orbit Mr. Sulu. Spock, you'll beam down with commander Scott, Dr. McCoy, and myself. You have the bridge Mr. Sulu." Kirk said as he began to get up from his chair. He walked toward the TL and Spock got in with him.  
  
Upon arriving in the transporter room, Scotty and McCoy were already their, discussing something, but looked over at Spock, and Kirk once they walked in.  
  
"I can't believe that ship went down like that, Jim." McCoy said, he seemed grim, and saddened. "Well, Bones, these things happen, but it won't happen to us." He said, and then looked over at the officer at the transporter controls. "Energize."  
  
The four men soon found themselves on the planet's surface, and in what seemed to be a jungle. They looked over at the crash site of the USS Dagger, and someone had muttered "My god." Just before they made their way toward it.  
  
Spock was at the south of the ship, looking around, and scanning the area. Scotty was at the west end doing the same. Bones on the east side. Kirk was on the north side, looking around.  
  
The little creature from a coupe of nights ago was on it's way to investigate the thing that fell from the sky, but about 100 yards away from it, it stopped dead in its tracks, and sniffed the air. It smelled a few scents it didn't recognize. But curiosity took charge, and the little creature, cautiously, headed toward the object, and the scents.  
  
"Captain, I'm picking up a humanoid life form nearby." Spock called out to Kirk. Kirk jumped off the side of the crashed ship, and landed next to Spock.  
  
"Where is it coming from?" Kirk asked "The east side of the ship I believe, Captain." Spock said, but as if on cue, they heard Bones calling at them.  
  
The three men were soon on the east side of the ship, and stopped in their tracks when they saw the creature like child on all fours growling at the spooked, and cranky McCoy.  
  
"Jim, I'm tranquilizin' this little monster!" McCoy said as he pulled a hypo out. The creature child soon leapt at him, but soon fell off his chest, and into his arms, fast asleep.  
  
The other three rushed over to him quickly and looked at the little creature. The creature was wearing some kind of animal fur. The fur provided a skirt like clothing, and also covered the chest and back. The planet was a federation planet, used exclusively for earth's wildlife. The fur looked like it might have belonged to a bear.  
  
"What is it Bones?" Kirk asked the doctor, after he set the child on the ground, and began scanning. "A humanoid child, but the race doesn't register on my tricorder." Bones replied. "Should I attempt a mind meld, captain? This child seems only to be around the human age of three or four years. Even if it could talk, it would be hard to understand." Spock stated, as he looked at Kirk. Scotty was inspecting the animal skins the child was wearing.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Spock, proceed." Was all Kirk had to say, and the Vulcan knelt down to the child and began mind melding.  
  
He was going through her memories, they weren't too clear, but still somewhat vivid. First, he saw men who seemed to be performing surgery on the child, at a younger age. He heard the screams, and it was one of the very rare things to almost spook the half- Vulcan known as Spock.  
  
Next, he saw what looked like, through the eyes of the child, her hunting down and slaying different animals, at different times for food, or clothing. The agility, and precise skills of hunting the child developed had fascinated him greatly.  
  
He pulled his hand from the unconscious child's face to hear Scotty say, "Grizzly skins, captain." Spock looked at them as they all quieted and looked at them. He knew they expected him to tell, and he did just that.  
  
"Captain, from what I've seen of the child's memories, she seems to have been abandoned here as a failed experiment. She was left for dead, but the fascinating thing is that a child, this young, and who hasn't had proper tutoring, or schooling, can manage to slay the fiercest beasts from your home planet, Earth." Spock told them. Kirk nodded "Thank you, Mr. Spock." He said gratefully and looked down at the child.  
  
"Now what?" Bones asked his shirt ripped from the child jumping on him. "Well, we can't leave it here. It's obviously an intelligent life form, and thinks we're a new animal." Kirk said. "It may also prove to be a fascinating specimen." Spock said, his hands behind his back.  
  
"It's a child, Spock! Not a scientific experiment!" McCoy growled. "Correction: Not any more." Spock said. McCoy gave him and odd look. Scotty kneeled down to the child and picked it up, the child was a bundle of bear's fur in his arms now. So small, so thickly covered with bear fur in this semi-cool climate.  
  
"It's a healthy weight. And it seems very fast, and precise from the way it attacked the doctor." Scotty said, holding the little bundle in his arms.  
  
"Well, lets take the child back to the ship, and signal Starfleet to move into the crash sight, and we'll also tell them about our little castaway." Kirk said. 


	3. And The Games Begin

Little Wild Child  
  
Chapter Three And The Games Begin  
  
McCoy was standing in sickbay when he heard a loud growl. He turned and saw the child had managed to get out of the restraints, after waking up, and a trail of ripped pieces behind it. The child looked at him, it was in a very low crouch, ready to pounce him.  
  
"CHAPEL!" McCoy shouted. But before he could do anything else, the child had jumped on his chest, and was scrambling to get to his face, but he had managed to get a good hold on it, and held it tightly.  
  
"You little heathen! Stop that!" McCoy said, in a commanding tone. The child then stopped almost instantaneously. It looked at him, oddly, and made eye contact. Bones looked back, Chapel had walked in when he had called it a heathen. She watched, and saw the mutual respect the two had just established.  
  
The child managed to jump off him, but, the floor was hard, and cold, and the child managed to hurt its foot. More pain then what it was accustomed to. It made a god awful howl, and McCoy looked at it, and knelt down next to it to see what it did.  
  
"Aww, it's alright, you're OK." McCoy told the child. The child stopped howling, and looked at him, it didn't cry, it wasn't like that. McCoy scooped the child up in his arms, and carried it off.  
  
"Chapel, I'll need your help, we need to get this kid a bath. Just get it cleaned up. Its hair is a tangled mess, reminds me of Mogli from the Jungle Book." McCoy said as he walked to another room. Chapel followed him. "Yes, sir." Was all she had to say.  
  
Bones walked out of the room, drenched in bathwater 15 minutes later. Chapel came out, she was carrying the child, who was now an angel, compared to the tangled hair, dirty skin, and mud covered body from before. Now she had wet, untangled hair, and her skin was a few shades lighter. Her natural skin color was a light tan, and her hair was black.  
  
Kirk, and Spock walked in just then. Kirk almost laughed after he had looked at McCoy, and then the child, noticing he was soaked, and the child was wrapped in a towel being carried around by Chapel. Spock just raised a brow and then made his way to McCoy, whom was throwing a towel on his head, with Kirk.  
  
"Tried to give the little wild boy a bath, huh Bones?" Kirk said, he was smiling, a bit devilishly. McCoy looked at him with a deadly glare "Yes, and 'the little wild boy' is a girl, by the way." McCoy said, a bit irritated. Kirk just slapped his back "Just hose her down next time." He said, as he then walked towards Chapel, who was still holding the child, and going through toddler sized clothes with the child, sort of letting the little heathen pick out what it wanted.  
  
"Hello, miss Chapel, and you too, heathen." Kirk said, as he walked over. "Hello Captain." Chapel said, as she held out a little dress to the child. The child stuck its tongue out at the dress. Chapel then had a frustrated look.  
  
"Everything I show this child, she turns it down." Chapel said, she only had little girls clothes laid out. "Well, did you go through the boys' clothing, yet, Miss Chapel?" Kirk asked. Chapel looked at the clothes for a second, then back to Kirk.  
  
"You know, that might work, hopefully." Chapel said as she began to put the girls' clothes back. She then pulled out a little boy's Enterprise uniform. The girl then reached at the gold shirt, and was grunting to get to it. Spock studied the child, Kirk smiled.  
  
"Well, she likes gold." Kirk said, he seemed a bit smug, and satisfied with it. Chapel sighed, in relief, and then set the child down on the biobed and pulled the shirt on it, then the black short pants, and then a pair of shoes. The toddler-sized gold shirt had a little rattle on it's logo, rather than the little command star, or other officer ensignas. The child shook it's head, shaking it like a dog does when it's wet, and got water on everyone around.  
  
McCoy walked over, he had just come back in from slipping to his quarters and changing into some dry clothes. "Well, you got the heathen clothed, eh?" He asked as he walked over, he was in a better mood now. "Yes, doctor, she likes the male's uniform better than the female one." Chapel told him.  
  
McCoy stood infront of the child, whom was sitting on the biobed, looking at the uniform it wore. McCoy put his hand on his chest. His head turned to Kirk "I'm gonna try somethin', Jim." He said to him, and then turned his head to the child, his hand still on his chest. He got her attention and said "Bones. I'm Bones." He then put a hand on Kirk's chest, just below his neck. "That's Jim. Jim." He said. The child watched with interest.  
  
McCoy moved his hand to Spock's shoulder. "That's Spock. Spock." He then moved his hand to Chapel's shoulder and said "That's Chapel. Miss Chapel." The child looked all-them over and then put a hand on it's own chest and said, "Gudrun" it seemed to have a hard time pronouncing it. But, it made it clear. Spock then just had to say what he knew "Gudrun, it's a name of Norwegian, Swedish and German descent. It means the secret life of god, the secret lore of the gods, and or wisdom."  
  
"Well, I think it fits." Kirk said as he picked the child up. "No, no! I down!" The child said to Kirk. Kirk smiled and put her down. But as soon as he did, she ran out of sickbay faster than anything he'd seen before. McCoy, and Kirk ran to the exit of sickbay, and looked side to side, not seeing the child, then looked at each other, worried about where she had gone. Spock and Chapel were now standing in the doorway as well.  
  
Soon they all heard a little child's voice from behind say "Grawl!" They all turned to see the child trying to look scary. Kirk laughed a bit with Chapel and McCoy, Spock just bent down to the child, now eye level with it and he said "Fascinating child." The child looked at him and mocked him "Fas-kin-kating Kild." McCoy laughed, as Spock stood straight. Kirk and Chapel laughed lightly as well.  
  
"That was cute! A three year old trying to imitate Spock." McCoy said. McCoy had looked up at Kirk, Chapel, and Spock when he said that, and they were looking back at him. Then they all looked back at where the child had been, but she was gone again. They looked at each other and then looked around Sickbay for about a minute.  
  
Kirk and McCoy saw two little feet sticking out from under a bio bed, and then looked at each other. "Where did she go?" Kirk said, smiling at McCoy, doing one of those voices you use when you talk to a kid. "I don't know, Jim!" McCoy said, in the same sort of voice. Kirk and McCoy went on with that for a bit more, listening to her giggle, then they both, at the same time looked under there, but she wasn't there.  
  
They looked at each other, and then jumped a bit at the small "Boo" they heard from behind. They both turned, and looked at the small child, she giggled at them. Kirk and McCoy smiled at her.  
  
"This little rascal's good, Bones" Kirk said, a bit impressed at the child's ability to trick them. "I know." Bones said, and then looked at the child, getting in that little play voice you only use with a toddler. "Come 'ere you little heathen, you!" McCoy said as he scooped the child up, and swung her upside down by her ankles real quick, and then pulled her back up in his arms. He then tickled her stomach, and she laughed, pushing his hand away.  
  
Kirk looked at McCoy, and asked "You mind if I take her to the bridge, Bones?" McCoy replied "Sure, why not? She'd love it up there." Kirk then took the child and said "I'll have her back in a while." And then exited with Spock, and carried the child like a suitcase. She laughed, and then managed to climb up his arm, and sat on his shoulder, much like a monkey.  
  
The three got into the TL and Kirk then said "Bridge" as the child looked at his hair, while crouching on his shoulder. 


	4. Trip To The Bridge

Little Wild Child  
  
Chapter Four Trip To The Bridge  
  
As the TL door opened, Kirk said "Ouch! Cut that out!" when the child had tugged at his hair. She stopped, and looked up and saw the bridge. Her eyes widened and she jumped off his shoulder. Kirk just shook his head and smiled. Spock walked off to his post as Kirk walked to his chair.  
  
"Vell hello zere!" Checkov said to the child, after he leaned over a bit to look at it. The top of its head was all you could see if you were sitting up right.  
  
The child stood next to Checkov's seat and asked "Who you?" Checkov looked back at his controls quickly, then to the child "I am Checkov, but you can call me Pavel." He told her. He then pointed to Sulu, who was looking over to see who it was Checkov was talking to. "That's Zulu." Checkov told her. "Sufu" she said, trying to pronounce his name, Sulu lightly chuckled, and looked back at the VS and his controls.  
  
Checkov then pointed at Uhura. "That's Uhura." He told her. She looked over at Uhura and said "Rura" Kirk chuckled a bit, with Uhura, whom was looking at the child, and then back to her controls.  
  
She then looked back at Checkov. "Eck-off." She said. He smiled, and then looked back at his controls as she jumped on Kirk. She sat on his lap and looked at the view screen. Kirk smiled a bit at her, looking down at her black hair, then back to the VS.  
  
"Warp factor 5, straight ahead Mr. Sulu." Kirk said. Gudrun then said, imitating Kirk, "Arp fator fi, Zulu!" "Did she say 'Harp fatter fi, Sulu?' ?" Sulu asked. Kirk chuckled, "No, she was repeating my order. Her name's Gudrun by the way." Sulu then smiled looking at Gudrun. "Aye, 'Captain' Gudrun!" and laughed a bit, looking back to his controls. Gudrun then got down from Kirk's lap, and went behind him.  
  
"Ge Out!" She told him, trying to push him out of his chair from behind. Kirk's head went forward a bit fast, but he turned it and asked her, "Why?" She looked at him and said, "You not the Capain, I am!" He laughed a bit and turned his chair to her, and then picked her up, and set her on his lap, as he turned it back toward the view screen.  
  
"We can both be Captain." He said, sitting back in the chair a bit. He sighed, relaxed, it was a good day to be captain. He enjoyed the little heathen; she seemed to keep everyone happy. But, his thoughts were interrupted by Gudrun saying, "I can't bewieve it!" She was looking at Checkov and Sulu."I'm the Catain!" Checkov and Sulu both said something to her, and looked back at their controls. She looked at Kirk now.  
  
"I can't bewieve it, again!" she told him. Checkov, Sulu, and Uhura were all laughing as they worked. Spock just looked over at the child with a brow raised. But he just shook his head, and turned back to his controls.  
  
After about 20 minutes, Gudrun gradually leaned back onto Kirk more and more. And eventually, she was sitting a bit on her side; she had her arms around Kirk's stomach area, reaching around him as much as her little arms could. Her head was rested on his chest, her eyes closed. Kirk had his right hand on her right shoulder, and he pulled her in a little bit. He was bonding with the child quite well.  
  
McCoy then walked in, his hands behind his back as usual. He noticed everyone whispering on the bridge, and walked up behind Kirk, whispering, looking around at everyone. "Why's everyone whispering?" he asked. "Because of this." Kirk whispered as he turned his chair toward McCoy.  
  
McCoy smiled "How long has she been down?" he asked. "Probably about ten minutes by now." Kirk replied. "I'll take her to my quarters, I have some stuff to fill out anyway, I'll let her sleep in there." McCoy said. Kirk nodded, and gently began to hand the child to McCoy. McCoy scooped her in his arms, and nodded to Jim, and walked out, and into the TL carrying the child.  
  
Once arriving to his quarters, Bones, set the child on his bed, and covered her up with a blanket, after taking her shoes off. She snuggled in the bed, and slept on. McCoy watched her for a minute, but then sat at his desk and began to fill out paperwork. 


	5. Buster's Back

Little Wild Child  
  
Chapter Five Buster's Back  
  
Little Gudrun woke up only to see McCoy sitting at his desk sleeping. She rubbed her eyes, and got up. She went to McCoy and pushed him a bit. He woke up and looked around quickly.  
  
"Well, you're up." McCoy said yawning a bit. She just watched him as he stood up and straightened out his shirt. He looked down at her "Come on." Was all he said as he walked out with her following behind.  
  
He led her to rec. room three. Kirk, Spock, and Scotty were sitting at a table, eating, and talking. McCoy nodded to them, they nodded back as he headed to a replicator. He got himself, and Gudrun, the child, something and headed to the table.  
  
He and Gudrun sat down, she was a little less that\n three feet tall, and so he had a booster chair on the seat.  
  
"Babysitting, Bones" Kirk asked sarcastically, but in good humor. "Actually, we just got out of a nap." Bones responded, smiling a bit, then started eating a bit. "She's pretty unique, huh?" Kirk asked. The other three nodded and continued eating.  
  
Gudrun watched them eat, noting how they used their eating utensils. They were alien to her, so she studied them, and tried to do the same.  
  
She clutched the fork, and stabbed her steak. Yes, Bones had said right before he got her food "Might as well get her eatin' healthy early." She tried to bit it, but it fell off before she could get to it. S  
  
He attempted to do the same as them repeatedly, but it just wasn't working. She finally picked it up and bit into it, chewed and swallowed. She continued like this even when the four men watched her.  
  
"Ah think she was 'ungry." Scotty said, eyes slightly wide, while he was frozen watching the child shred the steak. Bones chuckled a bit with Kirk, Spock just watched fascinated.  
  
She looked up at them and saw Spock drinking from a cup. She looked at her own, and grabbed it. She imitated Spock, and everyone else's, method of drinking.  
  
She had tilted the bottom upward, her mouth on the rim of the cup. She drank her milk, and set the empty glass down. She let out a small burp, and McCoy looked at her. "Say 'Excuse me', Gudrun." McCoy told her. "Scuse me, Gudrun" she said. He smiled "Good enough." And went back to eating.  
  
The comm. link made its beep, and called Captain Kirk. Kirk stood up, and walked to the comm. And pressed it's button. "Kirk here." "Captain, Kayla is back on board from Starbase 4. She's in music rec. 2." Uhura told him. Kirk smiled a bit, and said "Thank you lieutenant, Kirk out." He took his finger off the button and headed back to the table, sitting with a smile, looking at the three other men.  
  
McCoy looked at him with a tilt to his head. "What is it, Jim?" he asked as Kirk got ready to get up, and take his tray. "Buster's Back." Was all he had to say, and the other three got up, and so did Gudrun, but McCoy took her tray.  
  
McCoy and Scotty also had smug smiles as they all headed to music rec. 2, with Gudrun following behind. Once inside MR2, they were in the middle of a room full of music recording equipment, they were looking through a glass window, and there sat a girl, in an Enterprise uniform, with a pair of head phones on playing a guitar, and singing some cool little song.  
  
They watched, Gudrun was frozen listening to the music. That too was alien to her. She tugged on McCoy's shirt, and he looked down at her, and picked her up, sitting her on his lap as he sat down.  
  
"Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
  
Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
Look at that sky, life's begun  
  
Nights are warm and the days are young  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
There's my baby, lost that's all  
  
Once I'm begging you save her little soul  
  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
Last night they loved you, opening doors and pulling some strings, angel  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
In walked luck and you looked in time  
  
Never look back, walk tall, act fine  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years  
  
Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years  
  
Gold  
  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
Some of these days, and it won't be long  
  
Gonna drive back down where you once belonged  
  
In the back of a dream car twenty foot long  
  
Don't cry my sweet, don't break my heart  
  
Doing all right, but you gotta get smart  
  
Wish upon, wish upon, day upon day, I believe oh lord  
  
I believe all the way  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
Run for the shadows, run for the shadows  
  
Run for the shadows in these golden years  
  
There's my baby, lost that's all  
  
Once I'm begging you save her little soul  
  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
Don't let me hear you say life's taking you nowhere, angel  
  
Come get up my baby  
  
Run for the shadows, run for the shadows  
  
Run for the shadows in these golden years  
  
I'll stick with you baby for a thousand years  
  
Nothing's gonna touch you in these golden years  
  
Gold  
  
Golden years, gold whop whop whop (11x)" Kirk and the others clapped. Buster looked at them, seeing them through the glass, she smiled, and put the guitar own, and ran into the room they were in, and hugged them. She had just finished her remake of David Bowie's "Golden Years". "Glad your back, we were getting' bored without you around, cadet." Kirk said. "But, we've kept busy." McCoy said and looked at Gudrun, who was playing with some sort of keyboard. Buster raised a brow at the toddler. Then looked to Kirk. "I'll explain later." Kirk said, as he leaned back. "What's her name?" Buster asked. "According to her, its Gudrun." Spock said. "Yeah, and she eats a lot." Scotty added. Buster looked at them oddly as all but Spock smiled at her like they were up to something. "I know who's got babysitting duty." Kirk said. Buster just shook her head, and looked back at him. "What'll my hours be?" 


	6. Goodbye Interstellar Starship

Little Wild Child  
  
Chapter Six Goodbye Interstellar Starship  
  
Kirk was in his quarters, listening to his newest orders: Take Gudrun to Starbase 7. He really didn't want to though. He pressed some button, and the orders were shut off. He got up and walked out, and to the TL.  
  
One he got in, he said "Sickbay" and held the little handle on the side.  
  
He walked out of the TL and toward sickbay down the hall. When he walked into sickbay he saw Gudrun sleeping. It was a bit early in the morning; it was about 7:00 am. He looked to a yawning McCoy who was filling out a PADD with some information.  
  
McCoy looked up to him, "Mornin', Jim." He greeted to Kirk. Kirk just glumly said "Morning." McCoy noticed this and asked "What's wrong, Jim?" "Bones, I sorta have some bad news." McCoy looked at him, setting the PADD down. "What is it, Jim?" he asked. "It's Gudrun." Kirk replied.  
  
"I have orders to take her to Starbase 7 so they can take her into Starfleet's custody. They've recently made contact with a race of people known as Aylackians. The Aylackian King claims he had a daughter of Gudrun description and name who has been missing for about a year in earth years. His daughter was kidnapped by some angry scientists on Aylack." Kirk explained. McCoy just looked at little Gudrun, whom was sleeping peacefully upon a biobed, and then he nodded. "Let's get her home, Jim." Was all McCoy had to say, and Kirk was off to the bridge, ready to warp her to her parents.  
  
A couple of hours later, the Enterprise was on a quarter impulse power, pulling into the starbase. Kirk got up and told Uhura to tell McCoy, Spock, and Scotty to meet him in the TR so they could materialize into the Starbase quickly.  
  
He arrived in the TR with Spock, with McCoy and Scotty already there, waiting with Gudrun. She looked at Kirk, and he looked at her, and smiled. But it didn't last very long, because they were all in Starbase 7'S transporter room now.  
  
And then about half an hour later, Kirk was getting ready to leave little Gudrun with her parents, whom were about 10 feet away. He was holding her, he hugged her and said "You don't go pulling anymore hair." And then he sat her down, and sent her off to her parents. Her mother then picked her up as Kirk and crew stepped on the TR platform.  
  
Just before Kirk and crew beamed back to the ship, she waved goodbye to them, and they waved back. Then, they were back on the ship, in the TR, seeing Buster at the TR controls.  
  
"I thought I would get babysitting duty." Buster said. Kirk just looked at her and smirked "Lieutenant Franklin just had a baby."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's notes: This was just a short little story. I know I haven't finished Legends Never Die, or Worlds Meet, but I don't think I will, but maybe I will. I'm planning on starting maybe some Spock, or Kirk POV thing, or some weird story. Nothing too bad, but really cool. 


End file.
